freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Phone Guy
:Were you looking for a similar character in the third game, Phone Dude? FNaF = Phone Guy is the deuteragonist of Five Nights at Freddy's. He is the previous security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, who worked in The Office sometime prior to the events of the game. He helps the player by providing information about the behaviors of the animatronics at the start of each night until Night 4, which is his final message. Players dispute whether or not the Phone Guy is actually an ally, as it seems odd that he insists that they stay and downplays the situation instead of telling them to quit or leave immediately. While he may be a forced ally, he is the only one the player has. Personality Phone Guy is somewhat nonchalant, with absolutely no explanation as to why. Throughout the game, he does his best to inform the player that there's "really nothing to worry about," despite the obvious danger of being killed by the animatronics. It is unknown if he is obligated to lie to the guards, or if he is simply trying to make Mike feel better, although the latter is more likely. He seems to be very hesitant and awkward at times, often stuttering and nervously laughing, implying that he might be worried about the possibility of someone hearing his warnings and advice regarding the animatronics. Of course, it is also likely that he is generally anxious and on edge because of the thought of imminent danger on his conscience. Dialogue From Night 1, up until Night 4, Phone Guy will call and leave a message. The messages are transcribed below. Night 2 Night 3 Night 4 }} Trivia *Phone Guy is voiced by the game's developer, Scott Cawthon. *Scott Cawthon used his natural voice when recording his lines for Phone guy. *It is quite important to listen to what he has to say on the first and second night for players new to the game. He will give the player key hints on gameplay and the mechanics of how the game works. He acts as the game's version of a tutorial. *It was commonly theorized that Phone Guy is stuffed inside of Chica, as a second row of smaller teeth can be seen in her mouth, as well as the fact that Chica will sometimes make very raspy, human-like groaning noises when close to the player. However, many debates that the teeth simply belongs to the Endoskeleton inside the suit (as looking closely, it is possible to see the same in Bonnie's mouth), and that the rasping noises are not specific to Chica, as Bonnie is known to make the same sounds. **Likewise, some speculate that the Phone Guy was not stuffed into Chica on Night 4, but into Golden Freddy instead. Evidence to support this would be that he has a limp, lifeless body that is in a position that is commonly adopted by dead bodies while sat down. It is also notable that, right before the phone call on Night 4 ends, Golden Freddy's kill sound can be heard. **It is also possible that the Phone Guy was stuffed into one of the heads Backstage, as he asks the player to check inside the suits in the back room and always wondered what was inside them. This heavily implies that he knew he was going to die, and that he would be stuffed into an animatronic suit or head. *Even when Phone Guy is talking to the player over the phone, it is important to keep an eye out for Freddy Fazbear and the other animatronics (he even tells the player this himself). If the player loses focus, they'll likely get attacked and stuffed into a Freddy suit soon after the message, sometimes even before it finishes. **This is notable on later nights, as remaining idle can result in Foxy killing the player before Phone Guy has even finished speaking on the phone. *The quotation from Autobiography of a Yogi on Night 5 is from a chapter in which Yogananda posits that metal has a life force. It is possible that this is in reference to the animatronics, who are made of metal but are alive. **However, any sort of connection between the game and the sound file is very unlikely, as the garbled speech is a stock sound; this is more likely a coincidence. *It is also worth noting that Phone Guy's messages are not deleted. With all the information given, it is odd that the company has not removed them or replaced them with standard legal information. *In an interview with ClickTeam, Scott refers to Phone Guy literally as "Phone Guy," implying Phone Guy currently has no canon name. *In the phone call on Night 4, the banging sound emitted in the background is different from the one actually heard in-game when Foxy is at the door. *Anytime during the game, the player has the ability to mute Phone Guy's calls by clicking the button on the top left that reads "Mute Call". This can also be done in the second and third game. *Every one of Phone Guy's calls is shorter than the last. This also applies to the third game. *Phone Guy is the first character in the entire series to have voice acting. **He and his third game's equivalent Phone Dude were also the only characters in the core series to have voice acting prior to the release of Sister Location, and in the whole franchise prior to the release of FNAF World. |-|FNaF2 = makes his second appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, reprising his role as deuteragonist to the player. He acts mostly the same way as in the first game, giving the player helpful tips on the basic mechanics of the game. Personality Unlike in the first game, Phone Guy seems to be genuinely comfortable with working at his job and doesn't seem to be concerned about the animatronics being hostile. This is likely because he was working the day shift during the time, and did not truly understand the danger until taking over the night watch. The only time he ever shows a sense of urgency in his voice is on Night 6's phone call, where he seems almost angry. Despite this, he still makes a point to give the player advice for surviving the first few nights, but also maintains that the restaurant is dedicated to employee safety, and that "there is nothing to worry about", which obviously isn't true for the protagonist. Dialogue From Night 1, up until Night 6, Phone Guy will call and leave a message. The messages are transcribed below. Night 2 Night 3 Night 4 Night 5 Night 6 }} Trivia *Phone Guy never explicitly states what his job is at ﻿the establishment and always refers to everyone as ﻿the employees and management instead of coworkers. *Phone Guy gives his opinions on some of the animatronic characters in his calls: **On Night 2, he states that he "loved those old characters" but never liked "that Puppet thing" because "it was always thinking" and "can go anywhere." **On Night 3, he states that Foxy was always his favorite. *On Night 6, Phone Guy seems to be very concerned and may even be angry from his tone of voice. It is possible he was worried about the usage of the yellow suit in the back. Nevertheless, it is also possible that he was upset with Jeremy being there after lockdown. **This also supports the fact that Golden Freddy is active on Night 6. *The quote from Phone Guy in the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 trailer is never actually used in any of the games. |-|FNaF3 = Phone Guy also appears in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, only present in the training tapes founded by Phone Dude, starting on the beginning of Night 2. Personality The original Phone Guy in the training tapes is unchanged for the most part though, here, he is a lot more formal and less expressive, likely because he is speaking as an instructor rather than talking to the player off-hours. Dialogue Night 3 Night 4 Night 5 Nightmare }} Trivia *Every one of Phone Guy's calls is shorter than the last. This also applies to the first game. *Strangely, Phone Guy's calls strongly implies that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has springlock suits although the last two previous games didn't have springlock animatronics. |-|FNaF4 = does not appear in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 However, it is possible to hear his first phone call from the first game as an ambient sound. Audio The radio-like ambiance. Note that the deep, reversed version of Phone Guy's first call from the first game is heard. |-|FNaF: SL = Although does not return in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, both HandUnit and Circus Baby have similar roles. |-|FFPS = While did not not return in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, a similar character by the name of Cassette Man takes his place. |-|UCN = finally returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the selectable characters. Gameplay Phone Guy will call at random into the Office, and the player will only have a brief amount of time to mute his call. If the player fails to mute the call in time, the mute button will disappear completely, and they will be forced to listen to the call in its entirety. This can be very problematic, as it can be both distracting for the player and also agitating to sound-sensitive animatronics, such as Music Man. The mute button can appear in any location on the screen, following no pattern and based seemingly on pure randomness. This can make it difficult for an unprepared player to respond to his calls, and as such, the player must remain cautious. Trivia * Phone Guy, Trash and the Gang, Helpy, and Old Man Consequences are the only non-animatronic characters of the game. * All Phone Guy's calls are actually recycled from first three installments of the series. * The phone of the Phone Guy is blue, but is not seen in-game. * This is the first and only instance where Phone Guy functions as an antagonist capable of indirectly harming the player, as in every other one of his appearances, he has either provided crucial instructions or simply appeared for story or ambiance purposes. |-|Gallery = Gameplay Five Nights at Freddy's / Five Nights at Freddy's 2 FNAF-MuteCall.png|The texture of the "Mute Call" button. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 FNAF3-MuteCall.png|The texture of the "Mute Call" button with more different styles. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Characters Category:Humans